Lost Hyuuga, Found Love
by KrissyKryptonite
Summary: It's the middle of August but that's the first day for Nami Hyuuga she learns quick that this town is different from her own and she is going to start a revolution OCxKiba
1. Nami's Info Chapter

Name: Nami Hyuuga

Age: 16 (like everyone else)

Hair: Black with Blue Streaks

Eyes: A snowy lavender like all Hyuuga's have

Family: Your parents died but before they did they told you to go to Kohana and go to high school their and meet up with your twin sister and cousin. Father Hiashi, Twin sister Hinata, little sister Hanabi, cousin Neji.

Talents: You can sing, draw, play the guitar and drums, cook, skateboard, and do sports along with the fact that you can fight.

Friends: None because you just transferred to Kohana High

House: You live in an inherited house near that Hyuuga's and your loaded with money but your not spoiled like most girls would be

Clothes: You wear a white tank top with a black half jacket you also wear dark blue pants with a black skirt over then you wear your hair down like Hinata does because it is long as well then you wear black and white tennis shoes.


	2. Deals and Duels

You woke up and did your routine then left for your first day of high school even though it was the end of September. You got there at lunch so you looked for some one who had eyes like you and the first person you spotted a guy with long brown hair and the same eyes as you so you walked over and sat next to him. "Hinata did Sakura and Ino send you over here again this time with a new get up" A raven haired boy with Onyx eyes asked.

"Who is Hinata" You asked. "They made you act like you're a new student" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked. "I'm not Hinata I swear" You said. "Then who are you a guy with red hair asked. "Nami Hyuuga" You answered. All the boys at the table looked at the guy sitting next to you. "Neji do you know who she is" Another boy with short brown hair asked. He shook his head no in response.

"Oh well let me explain my mom died but before she did she told me to go to Kohana and look for my twin sister, Hinata, and my cousin ,Neji" You explained. "That is why we mistook you for Hinata" The blonde said. You looked at each of them and noticed they were all wearing headbands. "Why are you wearing head bands" You asked. "It's our gang thing but you're a girl why do you wear pants" The raven haired boy asked.

"I will tell you if you tell me all your names" You said. They each told you their name then waited for you answer. "Well I'm not like most girls I love to play sports, I can fight, skateboard, and other things, also I don't like just wearing skirts" You said shrugging your shoulders and they busted out laughing . "What is so funny" You asked with an anime vain.

"Girls don't play sports, fight, or skateboard" They laughed. "Oh who in this group has gym next period" You asked they all raised their hands. "Fine what are we doing today" You asked. "Dodge ball" They answered "Girls vs. Boys". Fine if I can kick your asses in Dodge ball you have to let me in your group and if you win I will be a girly girl and let you order me around like a slave" You said. They nodded.

Sasuke stood up and stuck his hand up you, you shook it and both of you sat back down "I'm guessing you are the leader" You asked they nodded. You pretty much sat in silence for the rest of lunch the bell rung and the guys lead you too the gym, you changed and went to where the girls were standing.

You stood back and waited as the game began all the girls but you were out and all the guys smiled at you. They kept throwing balls at you but you either dodged them or caught them making one of them out and them hitting another guy. Now it was just you and Sasuke he threw a ball at you, you dodged it the made another ball go flying past him he smirked but the ball you threw bounced off the wall and hit him.

You smirked as everyone in the whole gym stared at you then all of the girls and guys but the ones you met earlier yelled "WHO ARE YOU". "Okay I'm gonna say this once I AM NAMI HYUUGA AND I CAN KICK YOUR ASS GOT IT" You walked over to Sasuke as he got up frowning.

"Fine your in but that was amazing" He complemented all of his gang ran up and you were lifted onto Neji and Kiba's shoulder. You laughed as they threw you up in the air once they stopped Sasuke told you to close your eyes which you did. You felt a cloth on your neck and smiled "Open" They said. You looked down on your neck and you had a headband on. "So Cool" You yelled and ran back into the locker room only to be brought to the ground by a pink and blonde headed girl.

"What the fuck you lesbians get off of me" You squirmed and got free quickly changing. They stopped you again and shoved you against the lockers. "Who and what are you and how did you get into Sasuke's group there was a strict no girls policy plus your new and how are you related to Neji and Hinata" The questioned you.

"What is this a game show or something you lesbians better get off me Sasuke and the guys are waiting for me" You said shoving them off making a brake for the door. "What took you so long" Naruto asked. "Sorry I got held up by a pink and blonde lesbian" You pointed behind you a the two girls walked out glaring at you.


	3. Questions and Answers

"Ino, Sakura you better leave Nami alone or we will , lets just set that as you don't want to know" Sasuke said. "Hinata, Tenten, Temari lets go" You turned to see them gone. "I can handle them Sasuke but thanks for the back up" You smiled as they had to go to a different class as you went to art. When you got there the girls from before were there "Damn just my luck" You said getting their attention.

You sat far away from them but they just surrounded you. "Do you know how much I damn hate you, you, you ,you, and . . ." You stopped as you saw the girl who looked like you but had a purplish hair color it must be Hinata. "I don't mind you I don't want to hate you" You said looking at Hinata. "Why don't you hate her" They questioned.

"Oh my god with the quiz show again if I answer all your questions will you let me talk alone with this chick" You asked pointing to Hinata. They nodded. "Okay how did you get into Sasuke's group" Ino asked. "I made a deal with him at lunch that if I beat him at dodge ball I would get to be in his group" You said.

"Why aren't you in skirts and tube tops like the rest of us girls" Sakura asked. "Because I wasn't raised to be girly I am rich so I can afford the stuff I just don't want it" You answered. "How are you good at sports" The dirty blonde asked. "Name first" You said. "Temari" She replied. "I trained all the time with sports and in karate a lot" You answered. "My name is Tenten and how are you related to Neji" She asked. "We are cousins last question Hinata" You asked her.

"H-how are you related to me" She nervously asked. "I am actually your twin if you didn't figure that out already and that is why I wanted to talk to you so you four can shoo this is private, they left. "Okay the reason you didn't know of me is because mom took me when we were little and Dad never talked about her or me" you said. "but mom recently died and that is why I came here to find you and Neji so I wouldn't be alone".

"Neji lives with me but where do you live" She asked. "Conveniently right next door" You smiled "But I am guessing you and Neji don't get along". "No I am not that good of a fighter" She replied. "Well you can come to my place I guess you cam bring Ino and them and I can teach you how to fight" You offered.

"Why would you do that for me when we just met" Hinata asked shocked. "Because even though we just met we are sisters and that's what we do for each other and I don't want you to be pushed around anymore" You said. Hinata smiled but then broke down into tears, her friends ran over "What did you do to her" Ino yelled. "Nothing I swear shit Hinata stop crying people are staring" You said.

"I'm okay its just no one has ever believe in me this much not even father Neji calls me a failure and I disappoint father all the time but you come along and want to help me when we just met" Hinata said and hugged you. You smiled returning the gesture "Like I said Hinata what are sisters for ever and I only want to help".

She let go and smiled as the teacher finally arrived. "Kakashi Sensei your late again" Ino and Sakura complained." I know but today you have to draw a picture of something that is most important to you" Kakashi explained. You drew a picture with Hinata, Neji, the group, Hanabi, and Hiashi you knew what they looked like since you had a picture of them.

"Turn in your assignments and we will select the one who got he point of this assignment. Everyone gave him their papers flipping threw them and sighed. "Only two girls got this assignment please come up here Nami, Hinata" He said as he showed the class your pictures. Hinata's wasn't as good as your but it was good enough to win an art contest.

"See both these girls drew a picture of the same people wait why is that" He asked. "Were twins" You replied together. "They didn't draw a picture of a mall like most of you did or a sport" He said "They drew a picture of their family which should be more precious than anything and friends" He added.

The bell rang and you went to your seventh period social studies as you looked at the teacher he seemed nice but also a smoker you took you seat next to Garra and Neji with the group spread around you. "How did last period go" Shino asked. "It went okay I have those girls and Hinata in their but I can bear with it" You answered.

"So where are we meeting today" Shikamaru asked. "My place with my stupid cousin" He answered you smacked his head and all the class looked at you "Don't call me sister stupid Neji" You yelled at him. "You are Nami right" Asuma asked, you nodded. "Keep quiet or it is detention" He said. You sighed sitting back down glaring at Neji right now.

After that class was finished you waited at the front of the school for Hinata and them. You and Hinata walked in front as they trailed behind not wanting to mess with you since they hear you smacked Neji for just insulting Hinata. You got there and they were surprised well not Hinata.

"What you thought I was lying" You asked but they said nothing. "Well since you don't speak follow" You said walking to a closet door and opened it revealing stairs. "Ewe we are going into your basement no way" They squealed. "Walk down the stairs before I shove you down them" You said gritting your teeth they quickly ran down the stairs as you walked down with Hinata switching a light on the way.

It revealed a gym which made them stair in awe at it. "Why are we down here" Tenten asked. "I just let you come along Hinata wants to train so she isn't pushed around" You said. "But that makes you all sweaty and nasty" Temari crinkled her nose. "Only when your body isn't use to it I most likely wont break a sweat no offense Sis" You said. "Non taken" She replied.

The other girls sat down and watched as you and Hinata trained her in fighting for a few hours they were actually interested. Hinata was laying on the ground panting and sweating, you where bent over using your knees for support sweating as well. "Damn Hinata you put up a hell of a fight" You said.

"I guess I felt more comfortable fighting you than Neji or father" Hinata replied. "Now your all nasty what are you going to do now" Sakura asked smirking. "Hm what every person does take a shower duh" You smirked as hers dropped and you and Hinata got a quick shower then came back out.

"I have movies up stairs we can watch" You said. "What horror movies" Ino said. "I might be a tomboy but I can like some girly movies" You sighed as they ran back up stairs. You and Hinata shrugged and went to join them.

You ended up watching Mean girls but after the movie they left and you ate then went to bed since it was close to nine. You woke up and did your routine and heard a knock on your door just as you put your shoes on. "Coming" You yelled walking to the door and opening it. "Neji its just you or are you still scaring Hinata" You laughed but Neji pointed across the yard closer to his house and you saw Hinata shyly looking from around the corner.

You smiled and walked Hinata walked close to you and on your other side was Neji. "So Neji what do you have first period" You asked wanting some noise. "First I have Kurenai, then Baki, Hinata is in there, Third is Anko and Hinata is in that class too with the snobs she call friends" Neji said. "With no due offense" You said looking at Neji. Hinata nodded and you talked randomly between the two.

You walked into the class and went to your locker then into first and when Neji said he was in there the whole group was there. Sasuke looked at you "You know when we meet you are supposed to come since you are part of the group". You had a sweat drop on the back of your head "Sorry I was training with Hinata yesterday".

"Why" They asked apparently they have seen her fight Neji. "Because if she isn't fighting Neji she is a hell of a fighter" You said then asked. "Well Naruto and Kiba keep complaining so we want a permanent hang out" Garra answered. "Come to my house I have more than enough room and you can watch Hinata fight" You said. "Okay but she cant be that much of a challenge" Shino said. "I wouldn't doubt her that is too troublesome" Shikamaru said.

You didn't pay attention in class and went to the next one. Like Neji said Hinata was in their you sat by her and the guys did the same thing sitting around you and Hinata. During second period you took some notes while talking to Hinata. That class flew by fast next you had Science with Anko. "Okay class today we start your project come look on the board to find your groups" Anko announced. Just your luck that Sasuke got all of his group but you, you were stuck with the four prisses and Hinata.

You sighed and walked over to them. "Hinata this school is set on keeping me from my group" You talked with Hinata about plans for the project and her coming over to train some more she agreed to both. The rest of your 'partners' didn't have a clue to what was going on. "Class dismissed" Anko told you. You walked over to Sasuke's side and you all walked to the lunch room.

"So we get to see you fight Hinata today" Kiba asked. "Well you have to wait till we start to fight then Hinata wont notice you the last time we fought she almost kicked Sakura in the face and didn't even notice" You laughed "Then we are gonna work on the science project". "Are Sakura and Ino gonna be there" Sasuke asked. "I doubt they will" You said "I'm going outside for a bit, k". You walked out sitting down and pulled out your silver Ipod that had black hearts on it you closed your eyes and began to sing Runaway.


	4. Nami's Talent New Faces Arrive

"Ino, Sakura you better leave Nami alone or we will , lets just set that as you don't want to know" Sasuke said. "Hinata, Tenten, Temari lets go" You turned to see them gone. "I can handle them Sasuke but thanks for the back up" You smiled as they had to go to a different class as you went to art. When you got there the girls from before were there "Damn just my luck" You said getting their attention.

You sat far away from them but they just surrounded you. "Do you know how much I damn hate you, you, you ,you, and . . ." You stopped as you saw the girl who looked like you but had a purplish hair color it must be Hinata. "I don't mind you I don't want to hate you" You said looking at Hinata. "Why don't you hate her" They questioned.

"Oh my god with the quiz show again if I answer all your questions will you let me talk alone with this chick" You asked pointing to Hinata. They nodded. "Okay how did you get into Sasuke's group" Ino asked. "I made a deal with him at lunch that if I beat him at dodge ball I would get to be in his group" You said.

"Why aren't you in skirts and tube tops like the rest of us girls" Sakura asked. "Because I wasn't raised to be girly I am rich so I can afford the stuff I just don't want it" You answered. "How are you good at sports" The dirty blonde asked. "Name first" You said. "Temari" She replied. "I trained all the time with sports and in karate a lot" You answered. "My name is Tenten and how are you related to Neji" She asked. "We are cousins last question Hinata" You asked her.

"H-how are you related to me" She nervously asked. "I am actually your twin if you didn't figure that out already and that is why I wanted to talk to you so you four can shoo this is private, they left. "Okay the reason you didn't know of me is because mom took me when we were little and Dad never talked about her or me" you said. "but mom recently died and that is why I came here to find you and Neji so I wouldn't be alone".

"Neji lives with me but where do you live" She asked. "Conveniently right next door" You smiled "But I am guessing you and Neji don't get along". "No I am not that good of a fighter" She replied. "Well you can come to my place I guess you cam bring Ino and them and I can teach you how to fight" You offered.

"Why would you do that for me when we just met" Hinata asked shocked. "Because even though we just met we are sisters and that's what we do for each other and I don't want you to be pushed around anymore" You said. Hinata smiled but then broke down into tears, her friends ran over "What did you do to her" Ino yelled. "Nothing I swear shit Hinata stop crying people are staring" You said.

"I'm okay its just no one has ever believe in me this much not even father Neji calls me a failure and I disappoint father all the time but you come along and want to help me when we just met" Hinata said and hugged you. You smiled returning the gesture "Like I said Hinata what are sisters for ever and I only want to help".

She let go and smiled as the teacher finally arrived. "Kakashi Sensei your late again" Ino and Sakura complained." I know but today you have to draw a picture of something that is most important to you" Kakashi explained. You drew a picture with Hinata, Neji, the group, Hanabi, and Hiashi you knew what they looked like since you had a picture of them.

"Turn in your assignments and we will select the one who got he point of this assignment. Everyone gave him their papers flipping threw them and sighed. "Only two girls got this assignment please come up here Nami, Hinata" He said as he showed the class your pictures. Hinata's wasn't as good as your but it was good enough to win an art contest.

"See both these girls drew a picture of the same people wait why is that" He asked. "Were twins" You replied together. "They didn't draw a picture of a mall like most of you did or a sport" He said "They drew a picture of their family which should be more precious than anything and friends" He added.

The bell rang and you went to your seventh period social studies as you looked at the teacher he seemed nice but also a smoker you took you seat next to Garra and Neji with the group spread around you. "How did last period go" Shino asked. "It went okay I have those girls and Hinata in their but I can bear with it" You answered.

"So where are we meeting today" Shikamaru asked. "My place with my stupid cousin" He answered you smacked his head and all the class looked at you "Don't call me sister stupid Neji" You yelled at him. "You are Nami right" Asuma asked, you nodded. "Keep quiet or it is detention" He said. You sighed sitting back down glaring at Neji right now.

After that class was finished you waited at the front of the school for Hinata and them. You and Hinata walked in front as they trailed behind not wanting to mess with you since they hear you smacked Neji for just insulting Hinata. You got there and they were surprised well not Hinata.

"What you thought I was lying" You asked but they said nothing. "Well since you don't speak follow" You said walking to a closet door and opened it revealing stairs. "Ewe we are going into your basement no way" They squealed. "Walk down the stairs before I shove you down them" You said gritting your teeth they quickly ran down the stairs as you walked down with Hinata switching a light on the way.

It revealed a gym which made them stair in awe at it. "Why are we down here" Tenten asked. "I just let you come along Hinata wants to train so she isn't pushed around" You said. "But that makes you all sweaty and nasty" Temari crinkled her nose. "Only when your body isn't use to it I most likely wont break a sweat no offense Sis" You said. "Non taken" She replied.

The other girls sat down and watched as you and Hinata trained her in fighting for a few hours they were actually interested. Hinata was laying on the ground panting and sweating, you where bent over using your knees for support sweating as well. "Damn Hinata you put up a hell of a fight" You said.

"I guess I felt more comfortable fighting you than Neji or father" Hinata replied. "Now your all nasty what are you going to do now" Sakura asked smirking. "Hm what every person does take a shower duh" You smirked as hers dropped and you and Hinata got a quick shower then came back out.

"I have movies up stairs we can watch" You said. "What horror movies" Ino said. "I might be a tomboy but I can like some girly movies" You sighed as they ran back up stairs. You and Hinata shrugged and went to join them.

You ended up watching Mean girls but after the movie they left and you ate then went to bed since it was close to nine. You woke up and did your routine and heard a knock on your door just as you put your shoes on. "Coming" You yelled walking to the door and opening it. "Neji its just you or are you still scaring Hinata" You laughed but Neji pointed across the yard closer to his house and you saw Hinata shyly looking from around the corner.

You smiled and walked Hinata walked close to you and on your other side was Neji. "So Neji what do you have first period" You asked wanting some noise. "First I have Kurenai, then Baki, Hinata is in there, Third is Anko and Hinata is in that class too with the snobs she call friends" Neji said. "With no due offense" You said looking at Neji. Hinata nodded and you talked randomly between the two.

You walked into the class and went to your locker then into first and when Neji said he was in there the whole group was there. Sasuke looked at you "You know when we meet you are supposed to come since you are part of the group". You had a sweat drop on the back of your head "Sorry I was training with Hinata yesterday".

"Why" They asked apparently they have seen her fight Neji. "Because if she isn't fighting Neji she is a hell of a fighter" You said then asked. "Well Naruto and Kiba keep complaining so we want a permanent hang out" Garra answered. "Come to my house I have more than enough room and you can watch Hinata fight" You said. "Okay but she cant be that much of a challenge" Shino said. "I wouldn't doubt her that is too troublesome" Shikamaru said.

You didn't pay attention in class and went to the next one. Like Neji said Hinata was in their you sat by her and the guys did the same thing sitting around you and Hinata. During second period you took some notes while talking to Hinata. That class flew by fast next you had Science with Anko. "Okay class today we start your project come look on the board to find your groups" Anko announced. Just your luck that Sasuke got all of his group but you, you were stuck with the four prisses and Hinata.

You sighed and walked over to them. "Hinata this school is set on keeping me from my group" You talked with Hinata about plans for the project and her coming over to train some more she agreed to both. The rest of your 'partners' didn't have a clue to what was going on. "Class dismissed" Anko told you. You walked over to Sasuke's side and you all walked to the lunch room.

"So we get to see you fight Hinata today" Kiba asked. "Well you have to wait till we start to fight then Hinata wont notice you the last time we fought she almost kicked Sakura in the face and didn't even notice" You laughed "Then we are gonna work on the science project". "Are Sakura and Ino gonna be there" Sasuke asked. "I doubt they will" You said "I'm going outside for a bit, k". You walked out sitting down and pulled out your silver Ipod that had black hearts on it you closed your eyes and began to sing Runaway.


End file.
